Propuesta
by Annsmi
Summary: Antonio lo ha estado pensando, y al final del día decide que tiene algo importante que confesar. ¿Estará Lovino de acuerdo con su propuesta? UA [SpaBel]


**Summary:** Antonio lo ha estado pensando, y al final del día decide que tiene algo importante que confesar. ¿Estará Lovino de acuerdo con su propuesta? UA [SpaBel]

**N/A:** Bueno, como que últimamente no hay muchos fanfics Spabel así que yo me vi en la tarea de hacer uno :c Espero más gente se anime a escribir sobre ellos con más frecuencia. Hay que hacer crecer el fandom de esta pareja aquí en FanFiction.

No tengo mucho qué decir sobre este fic, es corto y sencillo :) Puede que esté algo cursi. _—No hay nada de triángulos amorosos ni insinuaciones yaoi, sólo una fuerte amistad entre Antonio y Lovino, ¿ok?—_

Espero les guste.

****Disclaimer:**** Hetalia ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

.

* * *

**Propuesta**

**.**

**.**

Dos amigos habían decidido reunirse esa tarde para charlar sobre sus vidas. Antonio, un joven español barcelonés de veintiocho años, y Lovino, un italiano capitalino de veintisiete.

Encendiendo un cigarrillo, Lovino comenzó una charla donde se quejaba de las amistades de su hermano, y Antonio en un principio escuchaba atentamente a sus palabras haciendo uno que otro comentario alegre al respecto… mas hubo un punto en el que su mirada se perdió en la nada y fingió escucharlo mientras pensaba en otras cosas. En alguien más.

Al percatarse de esto, Lovino no dudó en llamarlo para sacarlo de su trance.

—Antonio. —el español estaba en la luna. Y al no obtener respuesta inmediata Lovino no encontró otra manera de hablarle que no fuese a gritos por sentirse completamente ignorado —¡Escucha bastardo! ¿Por qué no me estás poniendo atención?

Con esas palabras Antonio reaccionó al instante, pero no se molestó por el insulto y ni siquiera pasó a darle importancia, ese trato de Lovino hacia a él era completamente normal. Le sorprendería incluso que no lo llamara bastardo —. Estoy pensando…

—¿Tú piensas?

Antonio sonrió ignorando el comentario, y se dispuso a contarle por qué sonreía como tarado al estar recordando.

—Hace días Belle y yo celebramos nuestro segundo año juntos. —Annabelle… Una hermosa muchacha belga cuatro años más joven que él… _Su novia_.

—¿Tan rápido? —Antonio asintió a la pregunta, y Lovino continuó haciéndose el desinteresado —¿Y qué con eso?

—Pues preparé una comida y la invité a cenar, charlamos por un largo rato y después… las cosas se dieron…

—Qué asco.

—¡Oye! Fue algo muy romántico.

—No quiero ni imaginarlo. —Antonio comenzó a reír por la expresión del castaño y después éste le comentó algo que no le cayó tan bien —. A ella sí pero a ti no.

—¡Oye! —hay que recordar que es _su_ novia de quien están hablando, y obviamente tiene que protegerla de los pensamientos impuros de otros hombres que no sea él. No importa si se trata de Lovino.

Por su lado el chico italiano ni se inmutó, y Antonio empezó a relatar en pocas palabras lo que vivió con su novia la noche anterior, sin dar detalles innecesarios, claro.

Fue una simple velada lo que ocurrió entre la pareja, una cena no muy elegante pero formal en el interior del cálido apartamento del chico español. Ella usaba un bonito vestido blanco, unos tacones negros, el cabello recogido y los labios rojos… Él una simple camisa color tinto y un pantalón de vestir y unos finos zapatos. Para dos enamorados como ellos todo se convirtió en una noche mágica, sólo por el simple hecho de estar juntos celebrando algo tan importante como lo era su segundo año de novios. Dejaron pasar el tiempo a la luz de la luna, descansando sobre un pequeño sillón de mimbre arropados con frazadas para cubrirse del frío noviembre que les rodeaba estando al exterior de aquella terraza que tenía el departamento español. Charlaron, de cosas no muy importantes, de temas triviales y de recuerdos de cosas que les hacían reír a ambos. Se besaron, como cualquier pareja de amantes lo haría; con amor, con pasión y ternura; todo al mismo tiempo, y pronto continuaron con caricias en la habitación del moreno… Fue algo casi cotidiano entre ellos, algo simple pero siempre distinto… siempre especial e inolvidable…

Después de darse cuenta de lo mucho que aprecia y adora esos momentos con la belga, Antonio no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera imaginar su vida junto a ella como lo ha estado haciendo hasta ahora. Quizás ya es tiempo de sentar cabeza y pasar al siguiente nivel con ella. Por eso esa noche que compartió con ella se quedó despierto más de la cuenta observándola dormir entre sus brazos, pensando e imaginando lo bella que sería su vida al lado de Annabelle; envejeciendo y viendo a sus hijos crecer hasta donde Dios se los permitiese, porque claro, Belle sería la madre perfecta para sus retoños. Ella adora los niños tanto como él lo hace, y tiene una paciencia y una dulzura infinita para tratar con ellos y con cualquier cosa que necesite de su atención. Ella ama los gatos, creo que no es muy importante mencionar esto… pero si ella trata a sus hijos tal como trata a su 'princesa', seguro que serían los niños más buenos, saludables y felices de todo el mundo. Es gracioso para Antonio imaginar todo eso, y el hecho de que puede sonreír significa que la idea lo hace feliz. Sí, Antonio está realmente feliz de saber que podría tener la familia unida y perfecta que siempre soñó, si la planea junta a ella.

Como hombre tampoco le faltaría nada, hasta ahora Antonio no puede quejarse de la forma en la que Annabelle lo trata, al contrario. Belle es dulce y cariñosa, quizás el tipo de mujer que todo hombre desea tener, o al menos, él lo hace. Es atenta, graciosa, muy sentimental y hogareña… Antonio ama cada aspecto de ella, incluso sus defectos y esas imperfecciones que ella cree que tiene. De los pies a la cabeza Annabelle es una belleza, eso nadie se lo niega… y como compañera en la intimidad sólo él puede llegar a decir que es grandiosa. No cambiaría ni un centímetro de su cuerpo siquiera, Belle le gusta tal y como es…

Entonces, ¿qué más podría pedir él? Annabelle es su media naranja, su alma gemela, su mejor amiga. Tal vez sea muy cursi de su parte decirlo, pero Antonio piensa que ella es perfecta para él… y ese individuo que se atreva a negarlo tendrá que discutir seriamente con ambos.

¿Quién dijo que sólo los opuestos se atraen? Eso es sólo un cliché. Las personalidades afables y similares también lo hacen.

Al volver al tiempo presente, Antonio guardó silencio un momento, y tomó la seriedad necesaria para hablar sobre este asunto que era tan importante para él. Lovino es su mejor amigo, y sabe que aunque no lo demuestre él iba a apreciar de forma sincera esto que estaba por contarle.

—He estado pensando en estos días…

El italiano sólo opinaba para si mismo, _"De nuevo con la misma cantaleta, ¿no puede ser más rápido e ir directo al grano?"_ Lovino lo incitó a continuar haciendo un gesto con la mano —¿Y…?

Con una sonrisa, Antonio terminó su enunciado —. Quiero pedirle a Belle que se case conmigo.

Al oír eso el pobre Lovino casi se ahoga con la calada de humo que le dio a su cigarrillo —¿¡E-Es en serio!?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no lo sería?

—¿Estas seguro? —¡esto era algo sumamente serio! ¿El idiota de Antonio pensando en matrimonio?

Lovino siempre creyó que hasta llegaría a ser Annabelle quien terminaría pidiéndoselo a Antonio ya que este menso era un despistado de primera. Pero ahora veía bien que estaba equivocado respecto a su amigo, Antonio no era tan imbécil como él creía.

Y sinceramente, esto era algo muy bueno de oír según Lovino.

—Completamente. —respondió Antonio —Belle y yo tenemos dos años de relación pero nos conocemos desde antes… solía ser mi mejor amiga… bueno, aun lo es. Como sea, creo que es momento de pedírselo.

Lovino estaba de acuerdo.

—Ella va a estar muy feliz con esa propuesta, bastardo. —raramente el chico italiano sonrió para su amigo —¿Cómo piensas pedírselo?

—No lo sé… ése es mi dilema… Pero sé que tú vas a ayudarme a pensarlo. —Antonio esperaba que Lovino dijera que sí —Lo harás, ¿verdad?

Lovino asintió levemente a su propuesta. No le diría al español que estaba feliz por la idea de que tomara en cuenta su opinión aunque así fuera, seguro el bastardo ya lo presentía.

Para Antonio ver que Lovi estaba de acuerdo con ayudarlo era más que suficiente para aumentarle la confianza. Ahora le estaban entrando los nervios y esa emoción que trae la idea de pedirle a Annabelle que sea su esposa, pero era un buen sentimiento lo que experimentaba, y estaba seguro de que no se arrepentirá nunca de sus decisiones respecto a ella. Porque Annabelle es lo más importante en su vida, y la ama y la adora como si no hubiera un mañana.

No puede esperar para que ella le de ese Sí que defina el final de su propuesta.

Ahora que Lovino había aceptado ayudarlo a idear un plan, sólo les restaba pensar cómo pedirle matrimonio a Annabelle, en qué lugar hacerlo y cuándo; qué ropa usar, y qué anillo le dará. Tal vez le pida consejo a su amigo Francis con eso porque él no sabe mucho de joyas y vanidades, o incluso Lovino también podría ayudarlo a decidir por uno. Quien fuera, lo importante es que fuese uno que cautivase a la belga.

Quizás ya debería pedirle de una vez a Lovino que sea su padrino de bodas...

.

* * *

**N/A: **Escribí esto en un momento de inspiración. Si creen que debo hacer la parte de la propuesta "real" (osea la que va para Bel) díganme. Se aceptan críticas y sugerencias :3


End file.
